


Fine Occasion

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always champagne at fine occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Occasion

Senga pulled uncomfortably at the collar of his stark white shirt for the tenth time as they entered the apartment. As it was a ”fine occasion”, like their manager had preferred to call it, they all had to wear eveningwear. Also known as fancy suits. Senga couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn a full suit that wasn’t for a photoshoot, and he couldn’t say he liked it. It felt stiff and itchy and too prude for his taste, and he couldn’t help but long for his comfy sweatpants at home.

”Quit fidgeting, it looks great.” Yokoo put a hand on Senga’s shoulder with an amused raised eyebrow, before moving past him into the room, following Kitayama and Fujigaya.

”Just because you look like you were freaking born with it.” Senga muttered after him, envying the way Yokoo looked casual and still killer handsome in his dark blue suit.

”He’s right Kenchan, you look good.” Nikaido smiled from his left, even though he did look a bit uncomfortable himself. ”Feels a bit odd though, doesn’t it?”

”I feel like my dad.” Senga whined quietly as Tamamori walked past him with a roll of his eyes, Miyata trotting after him like always.

”Well your dad sure is hot then.” Nikaido snickered and backed away when Senga turned to shove at him. ”Watch the suit!”

Senga rolled his eyes with a smirk, not about to tell Nikaido how good-different he looked in a suit. Instead he glanced around the apartment, that more looked like something from an architecture magazine. It was mostly white and black and glass, penthouse view over the lights of Tokyo at night. The art on the white walls was minimalistic and mainly black and white as well.

”What a place ey?” Nikaido followed his gaze, sounding impressed. ”Oh look Kenchan, champagne!”

Senga couldn’t help but laugh at him as he scurried over to a table where waitors in white aprons poured expensive champagne for all the guests. He followed Nikaido slowly, smiling in a hopefully charming manner to elder men in suits and women in sparkly dresses on his way. When Senga reached him, Nikaido handed him a shiny glass of golden bubbly liquid.

”There you go. Let’s get happily drunk on this fancy thing.” Nikaido smiled and offered Senga a cheers before starting to drink.

”Nika that’s what we were NOT allowed to do!” Senga laughed at Nikaido’s stupidity.

 

 ***

 

Two hours later he had had way too much champagne and sat in a fancy black leather couch giggling with Nikaido about fruit.

”And you know, passionfruit. Why is it even CALLED passionfruit? What’s so passionate about it huh?” Senga laughed, perhaps not as quiet as he should have, drawing Nikaido with him in another fit of giggles.

After they managed to catch their breaths, Nikaido put his silver fork into a piece of artistically cut mango that was still on his plate. ”Have you ever thought about how slimey mango is? Like… if it wasn’t so good, it’d be gross!”

”It is really slimey!” Senga agreed, leaning over to look at the yellow piece of gleaming fruit.

”Like that guy that’s been trying to get into Taipi’s pants for like… ever.” Nikaido tilted his head with a confused frown, looking ahead. ”He’s a bit slimey ne?”

Senga turned to look across the room and easily caught sight of Fujigaya with some middle-aged man who seemed way too interested, smiling like a wolf when Fujigaya looked away for a second.

”Yeah.” Senga’s eyes narrowed as the man put a hand on Fujigaya’s shoulder.

”Taipi’s hot in a suit though, don’t you think?” Nikaido continued musing, not seeming very bothered by the fact that a creepy man was grabbing at one of their lead vocalists. ”A bit like when he sings his solos you know, relaxed and stylish? Sexy?”

Senga swallowed, trying hard not to think into further details exactly how hot Fujigaya looked. Fujigaya was giggling too, a clear proof that he’d also had too much champagne, and he’d removed his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. Senga found his gaze travelling to the exposed skin, to the hint of collarbones and a thin silver necklace under the fabric.

”Kenchan?” Nikaido nudged him in the side, making him jump and turn to look at the dark haired man smiling widely at him. ”You think Taipi’s hot~”

”Nika!” Senga protested, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks. ”I just… don’t like that the slimey guy thinks so!”

As usual there was no point in trying to hide anything from Nikaido, not even a tipsy Nikaido, who gave him a knowing look along with a snicker. ”Jealous?”

”No!” Senga muttered, taking Nikaido’s unfinished champagneglass with a strawberry in it and had another sip. The man’s hand rose to briefly trace Fujigaya’s cheek, brushing his hair, and yeah perhaps he was a bit jealous, and perhaps that guy was like fifteen years older than Fujigaya.

”Ouch, he touched the hair, did you see that?!” Nikaido leaned on Senga’s shoulder to see better, not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking at them.

Touching Fujigaya’s hair without permission normally resulted in a swift execution, but now he just leaned away from the touch with a small giggle, eyes sparkling.

”… He can’t possibly like him?” Nikaido frowned, and if Senga wouldn’t have been busy raging he would have laughed at how Nikaido looked so adorably dorky.

”Must have him confused with a senpai.” Kitayama’s voice came from very close behind them and they both jumped, Senga nearly spilling champagne all over his lap. They turned to see Kitayama leaning his elbows on the back of the couch, grinning at their shocked faces.

Nikaido shook his head a little as if to clear it from surprise, soft black strands caressing his cheeks that were pink from alcohol. ”Yeah probably. If you squint the guy could be Kame in ten years.”

Senga couldn’t help but laugh at that and thinking that Nika was so lucky Kame would never hear that.

Kitayama chuckled at that, but then frowned as he looked at Fujigaya again. ”Yeah someone should probably save Taipi soon.”

The man was smiling invitingly now, moving closer with the hand on Fujigaya’s shoulder sneaking somewhere completely different while Fujigaya just giggled.

”Yeah, you better save the princess Mitsu.” Nikaido laughed, leaning his head back on Senga’s shoulder again, making himself comfortable, stopping Senga from rising to save Fujigaya himself.

”Fine, you lazy peasant.” Kitayama sighed, ruffling Nikaido’s hair into a mess before moving to stop the man’s hands on Fujigaya’s body.

”I could be a lazy peasant if I get to look at Mitsu’s ass in those pants all the time.” Nikaido kept giggling shamelessly, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Senga tried to sigh but his laughter broke through, absentmindedly fixing Nikaido’s hair while he observed Kitayama reach the couple across the room. Kitayama greeted the man with a cold smile, and Fujigaya all but threw his arms around Kitayama’s neck in his joy to see him. The man obviously wasn’t very pleased by that at all, but Kitayama just took Fujigaya’s hand and started leading him back towards the couch Senga and Nikaido were in.

”He’s pissed all right.” Nikaido chuckled, obviously talking about the man who got robbed of his candy. ”But he’s totally checking Mitsu’s ass too!”

This time Kitayama heard him as he approached, and stuck out his tongue very immaturely. ”You’re just jealous, you brat. Now take care of Taipi. And don’t drink any more champagne Nika.”

And with that he pushed a slightly confused Fujigaya down to sit on the couch next to Senga, and then walked away, probably to try and take care of the rest of their group.

”Ken-chan!” Fujigaya exclaimed, hugging Senga’s arm and leaning his head on Senga’s other shoulder that wasn’t already occupied, peering up at him through thick lashes. ”Hi.”

”Hi.” Senga smiled into Fujigaya’s hair as he turned his head to look at him. ”Who was that guy?”

”What guy?” Fujigaya wondered incredulously and made Nikaido laugh. Senga just rolled his eyes and breathed in the rich smell of Fujigaya’s designer shampoo, easily seeing why the man would try and get his hands into his silky brown hair.

”The guy you flirted with.” Nikaido leaned forward to be able to look at Fujigaya across Senga’s chest. ”The one Mitsu came to get you from?”

”Wha- Ohh!” Fujigaya smiled, leaning forward to look at Nikaido as well and Senga giggled at the way they both looked ridiculous. ”I don’t know who he was, he said he liked my hair.”

”I like your hair.” Senga said simply.

”Kento, stop flirting.” Nikaido jabbed at his side accusingly, and Senga jumped, this time actually spilling champagne all over his lap.

”Fuck, Nika!” Senga whined, putting the glass with only the strawberry left in it on the table, pushing both his groupmates away.

”Whoops.” Nikaido said without much fire, leaning forward to pick up the strawberry from the glass.

”This suit is expensive!” Senga continued trying to make him regretful while rising to head for the bathroom, the wet stain on his right thigh growing cold and sticky.

”Calm down Kenpi, I’ll help you clean up.” Fujigaya smiled innocently and rose too, impressively without swaying. ”C’mon, leave Nika to learn how to eat strawberries in an attractive way.”

Senga turned to glance at Nikaido with strawberryjuice all over his hand and a bit on his cheek before he was being dragged towards the bathroom by Fujigaya.

Nikaido yelled something after them, but Senga was too focused on trying to cover his stain so people wouldn’t think he wet himself to hear what it was.

Suddenly he found himself in a big, expensive bathroom with spotlight lighting and a bubble bathtub, Fujigaya locking the door behind them. Senga glanced around once more, at the big green plant in a corner making the room look exotic, and the big, half-body mirror over the double sinks. Then he looked up at Fujigaya, who looked way too pleased with himself.

”Taipi…?” Was all he managed before Fujigaya sneaked close to him, winding arms around his waist, breath very close to Senga’s lips.

”Yes?” Fujigaya whispered, the words puffing onto Senga’s lips in a way that made him entirely forget what he was going to ask, Fujigaya’s eyes glittering with mischief.

”I… eh…” Senga tried, blush creeping onto his cheeks as Fujigaya gently kissed his jaw, barely brushing lips down his throat. ”What are you doing?”

”Helping you clean up?” Fujigaya suggested with a small laugh puffing against Senga’s neck and making Senga tilt his head to give him more access. He pressed a not so innocent kiss to the junction of Senga’s neck and shoulder and Senga shuddered.

”Clean up what?” Senga asked, his voice a lot breathier than he would have preferred, not quite seeing what Fujigaya was cleaning right now.

”All in good time Kento.” Fujigaya mumbled and Senga grabbed his shoulders when a gentle bite on the skin just under his jaw made him gasp. ”Damn you really do look good in a suit…”

Senga let out a small groan, all the almost-there touches not good for anything but make him want more.

”You’re so easy. All I had to do was flirt with someone you don’t know.” Fujigaya giggled, before tilting his head up to push their lips together, and Senga thought that yeah maybe he was, but screw hard to get when Fujigaya’s plush lips felt so good against his own.

It didn’t take long until Fujigaya deepened the kiss, tongue pushing hotly against Senga’s, and he could feel Fujigaya’s fingers on his chest undo the buttons of his suit jacket. Senga sighed into the kiss as Fujigaya’s hands caressed over his chest, up to his shoulders to push the jacket off, hands warm through the cool fabric of Senga’s shirt. As soon as Senga had twisted his arms out of the sleeves he let his hands wander to Fujigaya’s body, sneak under the white shirt and splay over warm skin, really missing the cool metal of his naval piercing. Fujigaya broke the kiss with a gasp, a smile forming on his lips as he reached down to grab Senga’s wrists, forcing his hands out from underneath his shirt.

”Kenchan, I thought this was about you?” He smiled hotly, a smile going straight to Senga’s crotch as Fujigaya used his grip on Senga’s wrists to walk him backwards towards the wall. Senga’s back hit it with a dull thump, wrists pushed up on each side of his head.

”Behave now.” Fujigaya murmured against his cheek, before kissing the breath out of him again, slowly releasing his wrists.

Then he suddenly dropped to his knees, a hand on Senga’s sticky thigh and suddenly Senga remembered that their bathroom visit actually had a purpose.

Fujigaya looked up at him with hooded eyes and that gorgeous smile as he slowly unbuckled Senga’s belt before moving on to the button and zipper of the expensive suit pants. Senga swallowed, trying to keep his hips from moving when Fujigaya pushed both his pants and underwear down his thighs, feeling a blush come back to his cheeks at how hard he was already.

Fujigaya just smirked at that, leaning in to lick at Senga’s right thigh, and a moan stumbled over Senga’s lips before he could stop himself, Fujigaya’s mouth wet and hot and almost where he wanted it.

”Tastes like champagne.” Fujigaya said teasingly, varying his licks with soft kisses and tiny gentle bites that had Senga squirming against the wall, hands clenching and unclenching from the effort of keeping them out of Fujigaya’s hair.

”Just do it already!” Senga finally burst out after another minute of torture, his cock aching for attention but could only nearly brush Fujigaya’s cheek. ”Please.”

”Well aren’t you desperate…” Fujigaya rolled his eyes, but tilted his head just the little bit it took for him to lick at the underside of Senga’s cock instead. Senga let out a shameless moan before he could bite it back, shoving a hand over his mouth to stop more from coming as Fujigaya licked at his head.

He quickly decided that he couldn’t take any more teasing at this stage, so he finally gave in to his urge and buried his other hand in Fujigaya’s hair, practically pulling him onto his cock. Fujigaya made a startled noise, but took Senga into his mouth finally, and it felt so fucking good.

When Fujigaya decided to actually go for it, it didn’t take long before Senga’s thighs were shaking with the effort of staying standing, watching Fujigaya’s lips slide down his length, taking him in as deep as he could, hand stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach. Senga let his hand drop from his mouth, burying it with the other in Fujigaya’s rich hair and leaned his head back, feeling the tightness in his stomach increase.

”Taipi…” He gasped, trying to make it a warning, but it sounded more like a plea. Fujigaya just hummed around him, and that was it for Senga, coming hard into Fujigaya’s mouth, biting his lip to try and stifle his cry.

Fujigaya swallowed easily, and then sat back on the tiled floor, the spotlight clearly outlining a drop of white at the corner of his mouth as he breathed about as hard as Senga.

Senga groaned at the sight and dropped to the floor himself, about as much for the urge to kiss Fujigaya as for his legs actually giving out. The kiss was messy and tasted like himself and champagne, and Fujigaya moaned deeply into it, bucking his hips up towards the hand Senga was bracing himself on, placed conveniently between Fujigaya's thighs.

They both jerked when the doorhandle was being pulled, and even though the door was locked, Senga quickly drew back from Fujigaya.

”Hello?” Somebody asked from the outside, sound muffled through the door, but obviously the voice was irritated.

”Shit.” Fujigaya whined under his breath, rising slowly and pulling Senga up with him. Senga fumbled for a minute with his pants and belt before Fujigaya had checked himself in the mirror and decided to help him out, picking up Senga’s suit jacket and handed it to him.

When Fujigaya unlocked the door, the man that he’d earlier flirted with stood outside, jaw almost dropping as Fujigaya smiled at him and dragged Senga with him from the bathroom. Senga blushed deeply, knowing it was probably obvious what they’d just done, but still wanted to laugh at the expression of utter jealousy on the man’s face.

Fujigaya pulled Senga into the nearest corner, giggling hysterically against Senga’s shoulder, but Senga couldn’t even bother in his state of embarrassment and post-orgasm haze.

Finally Fujigaya stopped giggling, and he leaned up to Senga’s ear with a smile, not even bothering if anyone saw them. ”So, are you coming home with me?”

Senga smiled, knowing he probably looked like a dork, glancing over the room that was starting to empty. ”I guess.”

”Good. You do look damn hot in that suit after all.” Fujigaya smiled and dragged Senga with him towards the door.

 

 


End file.
